


The Hands That Heal

by River_Nightrunner



Series: Hand in Hand [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kinktober 2018, Massage, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nightrunner/pseuds/River_Nightrunner
Summary: X6 hurt his shoulder but is too stubborn to ask for help. Luckily Nora knows just who to send to help ease the man's pain.





	The Hands That Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to kinktober 2018. I don't have time to do all the prompts but here's a rare pair having some adult fun with each other. ;)

 

She was working in the garden again today. She was there roughly half of her time caring for her mutfruit trees. Short cropped hair damp with the sweat the work brought on. Dirt caking onto her already filthy jeans and working its way under her fingernails.

X6-88 watched her although he wasn't sure why.

Curie wasn't a threat to the Institute and she wasn't a runaway synth so her presence should be inconsequential to him. Still he was always aware of the woman. He caught himself watching her whenever she was in site.

It was of course complete coincidence that he happened to be in site of her most of the days he found himself in Sanctuary.

Curie seemed too delicate for the harshness surface. That was his first impression of her. Of course she would be decommissioned if he brought her to the shining sterile halls of the Institute underground.

It was a pity. She would be a great asset to the scientists there. Curie had told Nora just a few days ago that she was close to finding a way to make stimpaks with mutfruit. If she succeeded that would be a breakthrough in the medical world.

X6 had heard her say that while he'd absolutely  _not_  been eavesdropping around the corner.

"You should talk to her." A voice said directly behind him and X6 flinched, cursing himself for letting Nora sneak up on him…again. The woman was absolutely silent. If he hadn't scanned her himself he might have thought she was a courser as well.

"Ma'ma?" X6 asked as if he didn't already know what she was talking about.

Nora just grinned at him. "I see the way you look at her. You like our little Curie."

"Coursers do not like things Ma'ma." He told her evenly. "Emotions cloud the mind and dull the reflexes."

"Whatever you say," Nora just waved a hand, not believing him in the least. "We've got a job anyway if you're interested. One of our settlements is having trouble with some fools who call themselves The Forged."

"It would be a pleasure to assist you."

* * *

Curie was working on her paperwork in her little house when Nora knocked on her door a week later.

"Oh, Madam!" Curie grinned when she answered the door. "What a wonderful surprise. Have you need of medical assistance?"

Nora shook her head. "No, but X6 could use a look. He says he's fine but I swear he's been favoring his left shoulder the last couple days."

Curie smiled brightly. "X6 will be in good hands Madam. I will go and see him this evening."

"Thanks Curie." Nora smiled in a way Curie didn't quite understand. "I know you'll take care of him."

Curie gathered up her bag of medical supplies and made her way to the little bungalow Nora had given to X6. All of Nora's companions had private homes in Sanctuary. X6 had a lovely spot overlooking the river.

She knocked on the door lightly, the house only had a single light burning inside and she didn't want to wake him if he'd already retired for the evening.

She was about to leave and try again in the morning when the door opened. X6 stood there in his Courser armor and wearing his sunglasses despite the growing darkness.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding mildly interested in her standing on his doorstep.

Curie smiled at him brightly. "Madam has asked me to inspect your shoulder. You have injured it, no?"

X6 set his jaw. He had likely bruised the bone but he'd thought he'd been careful to hide his discomfort from Nora. "I will heal."

"This is certain with proper care." Curie told him, undeterred by his tone. "If you will allow me, I am ready to begin."

X6 though about refusing her but sighed, Nora would just keep sending her back until he conceded. "Very well."

He moved aside and Curie entered his living space. She was the only person other than Nora to ever enter his space. Curie noted how neat and tidy everything was and she nodded in approval. A tidy home ensured a productive and healthy lifestyle.

X6 watched her inspect his home before she pulled out a kitchen chair and gestured to it. "Please remove your shirt and sit."

X6 was not comfortable taking off his armor but he did so while she set her bag on the table. The faster they did this the faster she would leave. He didn't know why and he'd never admit it but the little French woman made him very nervous.

When X6 took a seat Curie stepped up behind him, gingerly laying warm finger on his naked shoulder. The heat from her hands sent a pleasant tingle over his shoulder and he set his jaw.

"You are very tense." Curie commented softly. "Perhaps you have not injured yourself at all. Knotted muscles can be quite painful if left unattended."

X6 balled his hands into fists when her fingers started to move, rubbing his tight muscles in firm rhythmic motions. Nobody had ever touched him like she was now. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him at all.

He was a Courser and as such was not supposed to have personal desires but in this moment he found himself wanting her to keep up what she was doing. He should probably request a full diagnostic evaluation for having such wishes but hell… he could do it in the morning.

Abruptly Curie stopped, just as he'd made the wish that she kept going and women stopped and stepped around him. "Pardon, you groaned quite loudly. I am not hurting you am I?"

X6 blinked open eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed. Had he groaned? He didn't recall making a noise but he must have. "No, you're not hurting me."

"Are you uncomfortable?" she asked with that cute accent. "Shall I stop?"

"No," X6 said a little too quickly and he cursed himself.

Curie smiled in that way that he secretly loved. All goodness and light. She was a stark contrast to the person he'd been programmed to be.

Curie moved back behind him and went back to work, this time he couldn't suppress the shutter that rolled through him as her hands dipped lower, running down his sore back.

Curies skilled hands moved over his back and X6 sagged forward in his chair. She worked for several long minutes and when she finally finished X6 rolled his shoulders and stretched his back. He felt better than he had in years.

"How do you feel X6?" she asked, still smiling at him.

"I feel…" X6 hesitated. He felt wonderful accept for a raging erection. Apparently his body had approved as much as his mind. Why the Institute had felt it necessary to add such appendages was beyond him but at the moment he was almost curious what it might be like too…

"You feel?" she prompted, interrupting his thoughts.

"Good." He finally told her.

"That is wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "These human hands are so much more effective for such treatment. I would not have been nearly so confident in the technique of massage if I was still a Miss Nanny."

"You have beautiful hands, Curie."

A dusting of red colored her cheeks and she ducked her head. "Oh, Monsieur. I believe you had made me blush."

X6 decided he liked it when she spoke French. It was…classy. He also liked it when she blushed.

Curie was a question he hadn't yet answered but it was starting to get clearer. He was programmed with primal instincts. He was a hunter. Curie … Curie just might be the prey he was looking for.

"It is getting late," Curie told him politly. "If you require nothing else I should leave you to your evening."

"I should pay you." X6 said it suddenly and without thinking.

Curie shook her head, gathering up her bag. "I require no payment to help a friend."

X6 blinked. "You consider us friends?"

"Oui," she nodded.

"I don't believe I've ever had a friend." X6 confided slowly. Nora maybe came close but she was Father's mother. He owed her his loyalty. Beyond that she'd earned his loyalty as well but that hardly was a natural friendship.

"Well then I am pleased to be your first. Consider the massage as a favor, from one friend to another."

X6 thought about that and nodded. He could live with that. "Can I do something for you in return?"

Curie laughed. "Perhaps…since we are good friends…perhaps a thing I have seen the others do? It is a sign of appreciation and affection. I believe it is called a hug."

"A hug?" X6 asked. A foolish human thing as far as he was concerned but Curie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I would be most content with a hug."

X6 stood, bare chested and stepped forward uncertainly.

Curie stepped forward too and spread her arms invitingly. X6 wasn't stupid, he knew what a hug was and on paper he knew how to execute one but suddenly he felt very unsure of himself.

Curie's face waivered, like she may be reconsidering and he let his arms fall around her shoulders. Curie embraced him, her cheek resting on his chest and X6 found a kind of peace that he didn't think was possible. She was warm and solid in his arms. She was a beacon of tranquility in an otherwise violent world and X6 suddenly didn't think hugs were nearly so foolish.

Curie started to pull away and he tightened his arms, looking down at her. The curcitry in his brain started to snap plesently as his eyes settled on her mouth. He'd seen humans in similar situations while on the surface and he'd always had very good instincts.

Slowly X6 dipped his head and pressed his mouth to hers. Curie stiffened and he immediately let her go.

Curie blushed brightly but she didn't run like he thought she was going too. "I…I apologize." She stammered. "Shall we try again?"

X6 nodded, sure he was going to need to be decommissioned after this but suddenly that didn't seem so terrible. He pressed his mouth to her again and this time she pressed back carefully, digging her fingers into his biceps.

Other then the pressure of their mouths both synths stood very still, feeling out this new experience.

X6 pulled back and looked down, pleased to see Curie's skin flushed.

Curie's eyes lit up and she tilted her lips up towards his. "Perhaps…perhaps we should try again."

X6 nodded, enjoying the way her pupils had dilated and the knowledge that he'd been the one to make that happen.

X6 kissed Curie again, this time letting his hand slid up into her hair. She hummed her pleasure in the back of her throat and the sound spurred his confidence. He put a firm hand on her hip, urging her backwards slowly until she bumped into his kitchen counter.

His mouth didn't leave hers as he lifted her up, seating her on the counter. Curie wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her knees in an effort to get closer to him. X6 hooked a hand under her thigh and used it to anchor her against him.

Curie could feel the bulge in jeans and as a medical professional knew exactly what that meant. Sexual arousal was not a area she'd gotten a chance to explore and was happy to have the opportunity now. She'd considered asking McCreedy or Hancock but X6 was a much better option in her opinion.

Curie groaned and ran her hands down his chest, hooking a finger into his belt and tugging it. X6 pulled away just an inch, searching her eyes.

"Curie…"

"X6…"

X6 was flushed and his body pulsed almost painfully with the need to explore her body but he'd seen a lot of violence involving sex and he didn't want to cross any boundries. Curie was a friend. He didn't want to hurt his friend.

"I…I do not wish to scare you."

Curie placed a hand on his cheek. "I trust you."

"you do?"

"Oui,"

X6 kissed her again and lifted her up, supporting her weight easily. If he was going to take Curie to bed then he wanted it to be done right. He wanted her in his bed. X6 carried her down the little hallway and eased them into his bedroom while her lips did wonderful things to the sensors in his neck.

He eased her down on the soft mattress and she stripped off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

X6 gazed down at her perfect skin and her smiled.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"You are lovely." He told her, bending to take a tightened nippled into his mouth. Curie's chest arched a little towards him and she thrust her fingers into his short hair.

X6 wouldn't be rushed but he did start to rub the junction of her legs through her jeans. It didn't take long for Curie to be writhing under his precise hands and X6 reached for his belt. While he undid his buckle Curie shimmied out of her own jeans, striping her soaked panties off with the blue denim.

Curie spread thighs invitingly, flushed chest heaving and X6 slowly eased himself into her body. She tensed and he froze, letting her adjust to his size. Like the hug he had a working knowledge of sex and he knew he needed to be careful if it was Curie's first time with a man.

Curie relaxed and shifted her hips forward, asking him silently to keep going. X6 did, pressing himself into her fully and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. No wonder the humans enjoy this so much. His nerves sparked and hummed while the brain was flooded with endorphins.

X6 captured one of Curie's hands in his own and held onto her as he drew back and thrust forward experimentally. Pleasure flooded into the both of them and her fingers squeezed his.

"Oui," She groaned and X6 thrust again, his body hovering just half an inch over hers. He dropped his forehead onto her shoulder and continued, his pace speeding up as she whispered, "Oui…Oui…" into his ear.

Curie's free hand twisted into his sheets and she arched, beautiful French that he didn't understand falling from her lips and her body shuttered and clamped around his manhood. X6 came half way through Curie's orgasm and thrust until he was completely spent before rolling to the side.

Curie blew out a breath and snuggled in close to him, his arm automatically draping around her naked shoulders.

"X6, that…" she panted next to him. "That was most enjoyable."

"I think," X6 said it slowly, thinking while he talked. "I think I have wanted to do that for awhile."

"Is that why you watching me working on the orchard?" Curie asked, looking up at him.

"You noticed me?" He asked, surprised.

"Oui," She said and he got a little thrill.  _Oui_  would now and forever call to mind her whispering the word into his ear. "I notice you often. You are a very interesting man."

X6 smirked. "You are interesting as well. I find your company enjoyable."

Curie nodded, grinning. "Most enjoyable." She yawned and X6 pulled the blanket up over them both.

"Sleep now Curie," he told her. "Tomorrow I will help you in your orchard."

"You will?" Curie murmured sleepily. "That would be wonderful, there is always so much to accomplish."

X6 nodded although he knew her eyes were already closed. "I understand that's what friends are for."


End file.
